1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodwork drilling jig, more particularly, a simple inclined-hole drilling jig structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inclined-hole drilling of woodwork is primarily used in the corner joint of woodpieces. Conventional “simple inclined-hole drilling jig” (as shown in FIG. 8) designed for this kind of angle drilling comprises mainly of a jig body 1 having a crossover plane 2 able to evenly press against the wood workpiece at the bottom, and a beveled end member 3 at the front. The beveled end member 3 is concavely disposed with a guiding shaft hole 4, which extends downwardly from the beveled end member 3 through the crossover plane 2. The upper end of guiding shaft hole 4 is pivotally configured with a guide bushing 5 for drill bit to pass through. When the crossover plane 2 aligns the end of workpiece, the beveled angle design of the beveled end member 3 allows the center of drill bit to be directed at the thickness center of workpiece. However the actual operation requires precision marking and drilling, and the use of jig for oblique drilling, which is tedious and inconvenient. In addition, the guiding shaft hole 4 is concealed inside the drill jig which does not provide a good outlet for wood dust generated in the drilling. As a result of drill bit working under friction and pushing, the drilling quality is oftentimes poor.